A light emitting diode (LED) constitutes a light emitting source by using a compound semiconductor material, such as a GaAs-based compound semiconductor material, an AlGaAs-based compound semiconductor material, a GaN-based compound semiconductor material, an InGaN-based compound semiconductor material or an InGaAlP-based compound semiconductor material.
The LED is packaged and used as a light emitting device for emitting light having various colors. Such an LED is used as a light source in various fields, such as a lightening indicator for displaying colors, a character indicator, and an image indicator.